Flesh Wound- Tiva SMUT
by youmustbeover18
Summary: Rated M, Tiva SMUT. Some good old fluffy Tiva, any time period. Tony and Ziva find themselves lost in the woods and come upon an empty cabin. And FYi, this is G rated compared to my other smut.Enjoy...


Don't own these character, etc…

This will be my last post for a few weeks. My terrible virus has run its course allowing me to leave my house and do something besides write

I'm going to wait for this season of NCIS to end. We've got a couple more episodes left, and Tony and Ziva are heading to Europe together, alone (wink, wink). I want to see how they leave us hanging. And if Tony and Ziva don't hook up (hell, who are we kidding, even if they do) I'm going to write you guys an epic piece of Tiva SMUT continuing the season. They can't expect us to survive the hiatus without some Tiva stimulation.

This 'Fan Fiction' thing is still completely new to me. I'd appreciate any reviews telling me what you guys would like me to write. Do you prefer the one shots, or can I write a few hundred pages? The harder the climb the more it means when they finally reach the summit. I'd like to settle in for a bit and really build up the pressure before I let Tiva explode. Please let me know what you'd like to read. As always, enjoy….

**Flesh Wound**

"Dammit Ziva, this isn't an argument. We need to get you to a hospital, now! This is not up for consideration!" Tony was instating his 'senior field agent' authority over her.

"It's just a scratch." Ziva snapped back at him.

"Tell that to my shoes you just bled all over."

"I never asked you to get close to me."

"I didn't see anyone else volunteering to stop the bleeding."

"It's a flesh wound, Tony. Man up." She just managed to get out those words before her head started to spin. Maybe this was a bit worse than she'd first surmised. "Tony, I'm going to pass out." That was the last thing she said before her world went black.

Tony caught her before she hit the ground. She was so much easier to deal with when she was unconscious. Unfortunately, they were in the middle of the woods, god knows where. If he wanted to get her to a hospital he was going to have to carry her. Her arm was still bleeding. He took advantage of her new easygoing state to suture his tie around the wound. It was only a flesh wound, but that along with the past 3 hours of wandering through the dark woods had taken too much out of her. _Big mouth, tiny body_, DiNozzo thought. That could be her Indian name. He had to remember to write that one down.

"Ziva David, you are a pain in my ass." Tony still held her head cradled in his lap on the floor of the forest. He stroked her hair as he picked out leaves and small twigs. If it wasn't getting so cold out he'd just sit there and wait until McGee tracked their location. But the plan didn't have them checking in until tomorrow, so they probably wouldn't be missed tonight. Why the hell was it this cold? He'd have worn a jacket if they'd predicted this. Maybe the weather reports didn't report the temperatures in the woods. Nothing else to do now but pick her up and carry her to find help. Good thing she was so light. If she was conscious he would have thrown her over his shoulder. But now that she was out, DiNozzo's protectiveness over Ziva flared. He picked her up in his arms and hooked her head in the crook of his neck and started walking.

Tony couldn't help talking to her unconscious form. "Miss David, you're lucky you're beautiful." He trudged along. "Have you gained a few?" He shifted her weight in his arms. In truth, he was worried she'd lost weight. He estimated 4-5 pounds. Maybe he paid a bit too much attention to Ziva's figure, but she was his partner. And she'd been dropping pounds lately. She was already too thin, and only carried muscle. Tomorrow, he'd force her to eat a cheeseburger, and fries.

"Ziva, I believe we are screwed. Screwed…that I wouldn't mind right now." Tony laughed at his own play on words. He had a compulsion to keep talking. It was freezing and he'd been carrying her for an eternity. Well, it certainly felt like an eternity. "Miss David, a nice screw would keep me going for miles. Hee hee, I'm clever," Tony leaned down and bragged into Ziva's ear. She was getting very cold. "You know what Ziva, I'd take a roof over a nice screw right now. Except if that dance was with you." He _was _carrying her limp body and he took full advantage of talking to her without censoring his words. Tony froze. Sweet mother of all that's holy, his luck had changed. The trees opened revealing a small dark cabin. "Thank god!" Tony let himself cry emphatically.

This place was not Fort Knox, and Tony kicked open the door with Ziva still in his arms. Tony gingerly placed Ziva's form on the bed. He hoped this place had a first aid kit. He went into the bathroom and almost whooped in delight when the lights flickered on. He froze in front of the mirror. There was a bloody patch on his shoulder where Ziva's head had been resting. That earlier panic gripped him. He rushed back to the bed and shook her. A head wound was bad, and she wasn't waking up. Desperate, he filled a cup with cold water from the bathroom sink and poured it over Ziva's head. She woke from the dead with a scream, sitting straight up in bed. She sat in shock for a few seconds before turning her rage on Tony.

"Did you just pour cold water on me?" She looked like she was about to bite him.

"Sorry Z, but you have a head wound and I couldn't wake you up." He wasn't really feeling too bad. That was pretty funny to watch.

Ziva's had flew to her head and felt around. "It's a scrape Tony."

"You got hit in the head, and that means a possible concussion. We need to keep you awake tonight."

"Yes Tony, I know the drill. Not my first head wound. Have you called McGee?"

"Brilliant idea Ziva." He let sarcasm drip from his words. "Except we don't have any reception. We're kind of in the middle of nowhere. He'll find us, eventually. He'll track our phones when we don't check in tomorrow morning."

"Find me a blanket." The bed she was lying on was stripped of all linens. Ziva pulled her wet shirt over her head. She gave him that look when he stood like a moron. "Seriously Tony? Are you staring at me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. You're not exactly 'gifted' in that department. There's not much to see." He pulled his eyes away from what, he'd never admit to her, was a beautiful sight and rooted around the cabin for a blanket. He found a small excuse for a towel and tossed it to her. "How is that the only piece of fabric in this place?" he questioned out loud.

"You can't leave linens or clothing in a cabin offseason. Not if you want to use them again. They'd either be eaten by moths or covered in mold when you got back."

Tony continued to uproot the place determined to prove her wrong. "They may not have linens, but they have a hell of a first aid kit." Tony carried the box over to Ziva in bed.

He started by cleaning and dressing Ziva's arm wound. She was right; it wasn't serious, which meant that she'd likely passed out from her head wound. His brow creased in concern.

"Told you," Ziva said to him. Tony gave her a confused look. "Your face is an open book, Tony. I told you the arm was just a scratch."

"Looks like I'm keeping you awake all night." A concussion wasn't something to take lightly, and Ziva's lack of a smartass retort told him that she knew it too. He'd pushed the towel up more than he'd needed to tend to her arm and her lace bra was visible. "Whatever should we do to pass the time?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"In your dreams," was her simple reply.

Tony cleaned her head wound and closer inspection only increased his concern. Head wounds tended to bleed a lot, but the welt developing on her scalp was far worse than the cut that was actually bleeding.

After he cleaned and dressed her wounds he went about exploring the rest of the cabin. "No heat." He announced. "Which makes sense since this is a summer getaway." He poked around more. "I found tea." He put on a kettle of water without any response from Ziva. He continued to poke around while he waited for the water to boil. "Awwww baby, we have DVD's." he studies the 3 cases and cringed.

"You don't even know if the TV and DVD player work, Tony."

Tony tested the power and the TV flashed a bright blue screen and the DVD player turned on when he pressed the power button. "Cynical much, Zee-vaa?" Ziva rolled her eyes. "And I'm even going to let you pick which one we watch first." He told her like she should jump for joy. "We've got 'Honey, I Shrunk the Kids', 'Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves', and 'Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead'. Not quite 'Citizen Kane', but better than nothing."

The kettle started to sing and Tony moved back to the small kitchen to prepare the tea. He carried the mugs to the couch and scolded, "Ziva, get over here. You need to stay awake." She made her way to the couch and sat on the opposite end.

The DVD player worked just fine and they settled back to watch the first 'Honey, I Shrunk the Kids' film. Tony heard Ziva's teeth start to chatter. "Do you want my shirt?"

"No, I want you _not_ to have dumped cold water on me."

"Well…since that ship has sailed, can I give you my shirt?"

"I'm fine Tony."

Tony unbuttoned his shirt and handed it to her anyway. He sat bare-chested on the couch.

"Now you're going to freeze. And complaining can't be far behind."

"Then share with me." Tony reached him arm wide inviting her to move over and share her warmth with him.

Ziva rolled her eyes, but she moved across the couch and sat next to Tony. He closed his arm around her shoulder, careful not to touch her arm wound, and pulled her tight into his side. He arranged the towel and shirt over them both like a blanket. Tony couldn't help that his cock stiffened from the feeling of her naked skin against his.

"Who wears a button down without anything underneath?" Ziva asked. "Aren't you supposed to wear some sort of undershirt?" She scolded him.

"I didn't envision myself in this position when I dressed this morning. I'll make sure to wear a few layers the next time we plan on getting lost in the woods." He let his sarcasm roam free.

Ziva had to admit that she was warming next to Tony. He was nice and toasty, and their body heat was collecting under their 'blanket' creating a nice little pocket of warmth. She rested her head on his shoulder and he pulled her closer. Her nose was still cold. She turned her head and tucked it in the crook of his neck.

"Crap Ziva, your nose is freezing." It was meant to sound sharp. But Tony couldn't help taking his hand to turn her face further into his neck. Her nose may have been an icicle against his skin, but the feeling of her lips against him more than made up for it. He shifted around trying and get comfortable as his pants became painfully tight around him. He held her into his neck and became fully stiff as she breathed tiny hot breaths into his neck.

"Z, are you falling asleep?" he asked. When she didn't immediately respond he placed his cold fingers against the sensitive skin of her neck. Her face shot up to meet his as she swore at him in a mix of languages. He took her cheek in his hand and placed a kiss on her nose. "It's good to see that your nose has warmed up." He pecked her nose again.

Ziva smiled and retaliated by snaking her cold fingers under the waistband of his pants hitting that particularly thin skin. When he wiggled to get away from her touch a hand brushed over his erection. The contact made his cock jerk.

"Tony, is that what I think it is?"

"Well it's not my knee, Zee-Vaa."

"You are a pig."

"Since that cat's out of the bag it's no use trying to hide it anymore." Tony reached into his pants and adjusted himself into a comfortable position. "I'm still cold. Looks like we get to turn up the cuddling. Come on, move." Tony pushed her up to change positions on the couch.

"Pig," Ziva whispered again, but she let him move her around.

Tony spun on the couch and pulled Ziva to lie back between his legs. She emphatically rolled her eyes at him, which he couldn't even see, but she did let him wrap her in his cocoon of heat. This was better. More warmth and the makeshift blankets covered them better this way. His erection was pressed right into Ziva's back. She couldn't help smirking at the fact that Tony couldn't control his body around her. She's never admit it to him, but she loved that she had that effect on him.

It was her turn to feel his lips against the back of her neck. Now she couldn't deny how Tony's closeness affected her. She involuntarily leaned her head back further on his shoulder and gave him access to more of her neck.

The movie was not exactly all consuming. Tony started moving his thumb back and forth across the skin on her arm. When she didn't object he let his fingers start to play. He brushed over her stomach, and Tony couldn't contain his own personality. He moved his hands down and grabbed the sides of Ziva's stomach.

"Damn Z! That is one tight body."

"Tony get your hands off me." It was an empty threat and Tony knew it. He kept his arms crossed across her torso and hooked his nose around her neck. Ziva let out a tiny gasp. Always one to push his luck, Tony placed his lips back on her neck. That time he definitely felt her react. He faked a yawn and raked his teeth across her skin as he drew his lips back together. He felt her shiver in his arms, and he decided to have some fun with her. He let his fingers move over her skin where he held the sensitive sides of her stomach. She actually pressed back further into his body.

"Tony, I'm ticklish," she was trying to explain away her involuntary reaction.

"I think you like this Z," Tony teased into her neck. He let his lips rake across her skin again.

"Don't flatter yourself, Tony."

"Fine. Prove it to me."

"What?"

"Come on Ziva. What else do we have to do? We've got to stay up all night." He challenged her. "Oh, I see now, you know you can't control yourself." Tony egged her on and smiled into her neck.

"Will this prove once and for all that I'm immune to your charms?" Ziva knew this was a bad idea, but she actually wanted Tony to tease her skin. And she was more than sure that she could control her reaction.

"This will prove once and for all that you can resist me." He promised.

"Fine, Tony. But nothing inappropriate."

"Agreed," he whispered in her ear.

Tony tightened his grip on her sides and pulled her farther up his body. He let her back slide across his considerable length. He was so hard now. This was going to be fun. He linked his ankles around the front of her legs and held her snug against him. "Hmmmmmm," he breathed into her ear. He let it vibrate through this chest. Then he let his fingers move across her stomach. He moved his mouth to the skin behind her ear and held his lips against her skin. He opened his lips and let his tongue flick out. She pulled away, but he held her tight. He let one hand rake across her stomach palming the opposite side, and he moved the other arm to hold her tight against him around her clavicle. He let his nails play with the sensitive bone. Ziva had tensed and he knew he had her. He let his hand move up to her face and moved her head to gain more access to her neck. She let him turn her. Tony sucked down her earlobe, raking his teeth behind. Ziva moaned for him. Her neck seemed to be her particular weakness. He nipped and played with the skin up and down her neck without mercy. Ziva liked that. He pushed his luck and moved one hand down to cup her breast and let the other move to the inside of one thigh. She actually convulsed under his touch. He took her nipple between his finger and flicked and rolled it. Her nipple was a stiff peak beneath his touch.

"Tony," Ziva warned.

"Z, you promised. You've lost so far so I get to keep going." He called her bluff.

Tony took that opportunity to move his hand from her thigh to cup her mound. Ziva arched her back into him. He tortured her and simply held it still while he played with her nipple. He smiled into her neck when she rolled her hips into his hand. She was wearing pants so his only option was to massage her clit over the fabric. She rocked her hips into his touch.

"Ziva, I'm not going to stop." It was both a warning and a question, and Ziva didn't stop him. He swapped the positions of his arms. One went below the fabric of her bra onto her other breast and he used the other hand to unbutton her pants. He reached his hand in to feel her. He hissed and his hips bucked into her back when we felt how wet she was. He felt up and down her folds. So wet. He spread her wetness onto her clit and worked his finger into that sensitive spot. Another moan escaped her lips. Tony pushed his hand further into her pants and slipped a finger inside her. She lifted her hips to meet him and he used that movement to inch more of his hand between her legs. "I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't do everything in my power to keep you awake," he teased into her ear. Tony slipped another finger inside her and let his thumb torture her clit as played with her.

"Nothing is going to happen Tony." Ziva said this with no authority as Tony worked his fingers inside her.

"Ok Z, nothing is going to happen." If that's what she wanted to tell herself he'd let her have it. He let her get good and wet as he worked her with his fingers. When her felt her lose her last bit of resistance he took his fingers out and concentrated his energy on her nipple while he inched her pants down above her knees.

"Z, should we stop?" He let his tone drip with sarcasm. She didn't respond. "Z, I'm going to stop unless you nod." She paused before slowly nodding her head. "Good girl."

He smiled into her neck and his hand went back between her legs. He has so much more freedom to work his magic now that she was free of those pants. He worked and teased her as she rocked against him. Her legs fell open wide. His cock was becoming painfully hard now that she rubbed against him.

"Tony, nobody will know about this, right?" her voice sounded like a plea. He froze, and literally deflated. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen with her. Granted, she drove him crazy, but he was in love with her. For god sakes, she was recently hit in the head. He never wanted to be a 'regret' for Ziva. He'd never regret anything with her.

"What's wrong?" Ziva demanded.

"I can't do this." Tony pushed Ziva away from him and climbed off the couch. He walked over and collapsed on the bed. The full weight of this colossal mistake crashed down on him. And to compound the situation, he had to keep Ziva awake and talking all night.

Ziva flushed with embarrassment. She pulled her pants back up. Tony would sleep with anything. But her, her tuned down when she offered herself to him. She was mortified by her actions. And now she had to spend a night awake with him in a single room cabin. She silently scolded herself, Ziva you are a fool. All she could do was turn on the anger. "Tony get back over here! We have 2 more 'classic' films to watch, and we have to stay up all night." She was warmer now, so she kept the towel and threw Tony's shirt over the back of the couch. She curled her body into the far side of the sofa. "Tony, we are professionals. Get back here." She was openly angry now. Tony sighed and made a big show of effort to force himself back to the couch. Ziva couldn't help but feel further hurt by the 'effort' it took him to force himself back near her.

Tony inched himself back onto the couch. Stopping what he'd just been doing to Ziva had taken more self-control than he knew he possessed. She felt so good, but it was wrong. He shrugged his shirt back on and curled as far away from her as possible on the small sofa.

Ziva fumed for a good 30 minutes before she couldn't help herself any longer. "What is wrong with me Tony?" she spat her words at him.

"Nothing is wrong with you Z. Except the 2 wounds you're currently bleeding from." He was trying to diffuse her anger.

"You" it was an accusation, "will sleep with anything, but I'm not good enough for you." She threw every bit of anger she could behind these words, but she couldn't hide the hurt.

"Z," Tony begged her.

"What, Tony?" She managed to make these words sound very curt.

"Don't push this Ziva." Tony let his voice plea to her.

But she was angry now. "Any other women," she continued, "but me you don't want." She said it as a declaration.

Tony slumped his body into the couch. She wasn't going to let this go. And they had an entire night to keep each other awake. He confessed to her. "Ziva, you have no idea how badly I want you." She met his gaze. He continued, "Don't give me that look. You've always known." Her eyes fell from his gaze and slipped downcast. "Exactly, Ziva." Her actions spoke louder than words. "You are a badass ninja, and you know you don't need to go there with me." Ziva met his eyes again and she smiled. This was an unspoken agreement between them. They didn't go _there_. They didn't push what they both knew. "Now get your bony ass back over here!" Tony scolded her and held his arm out inviting her back to snuggle with him. "I'm cold again."

Finally, the tension evaporated and Ziva nestled back into Tony's side. "Did you call me bony? I could drop you with one arm tied behind my back." She pinched Tony's side as she challenged him. They were back to ribbing one another.

Tony gave himself one more moment of weakness. "You know I love you Ziva."

"Any you know I love you too." Ziva let herself confess.

But that was all they'd allow themselves. Ziva snuggled between Tony's legs. He may have let his fingers stroke her arm and his erection rest against her back, and she may have given him a bit too much skin on her neck, but they could do this while keeping up their comfortable, teasing relationship. Tony told inappropriate jokes into Ziva's ear and tortured her with his renewed mask of bravado. And Ziva made a big show of disapproval, occasionally elbowing him when he said something particularly offensive. But this worked for them. This was _Tony and Ziva_. This is what they could handle, for now…

12

12 


End file.
